Chit-Chat With Villain
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [HIATUS] Bagaimana kalau kehidupan seorang penjahat dikepoin oleh seorang gadis manis yang mempunyai penyakit kepo akut dan tak kenal takut? (warning inside).


**Chit-Chat With Villain**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Chara : Matsunaga Hisahide, OC**

 **Genre : Humor, Parody, Action, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Typo, gaje, OC, OOC.**

* * *

" _Nee, nee~_ Matsunaga-sama," sahut si gadis berambut gelombang ombre bernama Kohina Chiyo yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Berisik." pandangannya tak lepas dari salah satu koleksi pedangnya.

Baru bertemu sebentar saja dengan pria itu, Chiyo emosi, "Aku kan hanya menyahut."

"Itu menggangguku" ujarnya santai.

'Kok kesel sih!?' batin si gadis. "Ah sudah, lupakan!" marahnya.

Matsunaga memandang sinis ke arahnya. "Dih, ngamuk," gumam pria itu.

Perempuan itu hembuskan napas berat, "Matsunaga-sama. Aku mau nanya boleh?" pintanya, kembali tenang.

"Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak, kok."

"Hm."

'Ini om satu dingin banget sih!' rutuk gadis ini dalam hati. Daripada _badmood_ berkelanjutan, ia pun memulai pembicaraan kembali, "Berbicara tentang Basara, Matsunaga- _sama_ ini yang paling banyak dibenci ya sama orang lain? Ngerasa gak?" tanya Chiyo polos.

"Masa bodo dengan itu," responnya datar.

"Kalau ada yang sangat benci pada Anda dan mengancam nyawa Anda, bakal gimana tuh?" penyakit keponya mulai kambuh.

Pria itu mendelik tajam ke gadis di sampingnya, "Mudah. Aku suruh Fuuma untuk membunuhnya," katanya.

"Uwooh! Sadis sekali!" seru Chiyo itu. Kedua matanya berbinar kala mendengar jawabannya. Dia memang suka hal yang berbau kejam dan sadis.

"Baru kali ini kumelihat ada yang terkesan dengan caraku ini," heran Matsunaga.

"Biarin," sewotnya. "Ah, katanya Matsunaga- _sama_ itu tak percaya 'cinta'. Alasannya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya malas mengurusi hal itu."

"Huuh? Jangan-jangan Anda pernah ditikung jadi Anda tak percaya apa itu 'cinta'!" cerocos bocah perempuan itu heboh.

"Ditikung? Justru aku yang sering melakukannya," balasnya cuek tak berekspresi.

"APAAA? ANDA TUKANG TIKUNG GEBETAN ORANG?!" kaget gadis itu. Hampir membuatnya skot jantung, dan membuat burung yang terbang seketika mati oleh jeritannya.

"Bisa kau tebak sendiri," respon Matsunaga, menyingkirkan burung yang mati dari pahanya.

Dia menenangkan dirinya kembali, "La-lalu bagaimana reaksi istri Anda ketika tahu Anda begitu?"

"Istri yang mana dulu? Istriku banyak," ujar Matsunaga tenang, setenang aliran air di sawah Kojuuro.

Lagi, si gadis shock berat mendengarnya. Padahal di zaman Edo seperti ini para daimyo yang punya banyak istri bukanlah hal yang tabu. Dan seharusnya dia mewajarinya. Hah, dasar.

Dikarenakan penyakit keponya sudah stadium akhir, dia ingin bertanya lagi, "Soal skill api Anda-"

"Sstt!" ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh Matsunaga. Sontak perempuan di sebelahnya kaget. Mata Matsunaga terlihat waspada, dia melirik, meneliti keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya daimyo ini merasakan kehadiran musuh.

"Ada apa, Matsunaga- _sama_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Pelankan suaramu. Atau lebih baik kau diam." Matsunaga meraih pedangnya. Siap menebas musuh.

Berselang 10 menitan si gadis diam. Takut oleh suasana tegang ini. Matsunaga tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu masuk ke dalam kastil dengan santai.

"Matsunaga- _sama_!" panggilnya.

"Apa? Tenang saja, tidak ada musuh ini, kok," ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

"Na-nani? Nggak ada yang menyerang? Lalu kenapa Anda tadi sampai was-was begitu?" selidiknya, sambil menahan emosi.

"Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatmu diam. Kau itu wanita yang berisik dan cerewet," balasnya super datar.

Raut wajah bocah gadis mendingin. Ketika Matsunaga naik tangga, dia menyerang dibarengi kecepatan kilat dan menghunuskan pedang dari arah belakang.

"MATSUNAGA- _SAMA_!" amuk Chiyo. Pedangnya dengan mudah pria itu tahan kemudian ditangkis.

"Hm. Itulah reaksi yang kusuka darimu. Dan, seranganmu bertambah kuat. Aku terkesan," pujinya, seakan memacu wanita tersebut untuk bertarung.

Perempuan itu menyeringai, "Ha! Aku jauh lebih kuat, kau tahu!"

"Mau bertarung?" tawar Matsunaga.

"TENTU!" teriaknya bersemangat. Kembali dia menyerang Matsunaga dari berbagai arah secepat mungkin. Karena ia tahu, Matsunaga akan melakukan hal licik jika gadis itu lengah.

Pria kalem itu juga membalas serangan dengan cara ledakan apinya. Tak kalah cepat, Matsunaga menaburkan serbuk mesiu lalu menggesek pedang ke tanah, ia menjentikan jarinya dan keluarlah kobaran api menyembur ke arah lawannya.

Sengatan api itu tak membuat si wanita gentar, rasa sakit dan panas api yang mengenai lengan, bahu serta kaki ia tahan. Gadis itu menembus kobaran api dan menciptakan angin dari tebasan pedangnya. Matsunaga berlari, siap menebas lawan. Gadis berambut gelombang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Detik berikutnya, suara dentingan pedang saling beradu menjadi alunan terbaik di telinga mereka.

Pertarungan sengit ini berlangsung cukup lama. Matsunaga menyerang dengan tenang namun mengerikan dan Chiyo dengan tekniknya yang ganas, menambah keseruan pertarungan keduanya. Di balik serangan bertubi-tubi dari Chiyo, dia mencari celah untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi nyatanya itu sulit, Matsunaga mudah membaca serangannya, mau secepat apapun pedang itu dihunuskan.

Di mata Matsunaga kekuatan wanita itu belum ada perkembangan. Muak oleh gaya bertarungnya, pria ini menukikan pedang ke arah kiri, di tengah kelengahan si gadis. Hal itu tak diketahui Chiyo, dengan sekali serang, bilah tajam itu mengenai pundaknya.

"Sial-ugh!" leher gadis itu dicekik Matsunaga. Tubuhnya dibanting ke tanah, kedua tangannya ditahan dan diletakan di atas kepala si gadis, pedang yang ia genggam terlempar jauh ditangkis oleh pedang Matsunaga. Pria ini berada di atasnya, kaki gadis itu dikunci dengan kakinya, sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Yang bisa wanita itu lakukan hanya meronta, sakit dan sesak menggerayami. "Akh! Ma-Matsunaga- _sama_...guh! Haa!" suaranya tercekat, wajahnya pun membiru, ia menangis, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Kalau aku mencekik dan mengangkat tubuhmu seperti biasa, kau pasti akan menendang muka juga menggores pipiku dengan pisau kecil di sepatumu," kata Matsunaga, sangat mudah menebak serangan yang akan wanita itu berikan. "Pertarungan ini membosankan. Memang di awal kau kuat, tapi lama-lama kau bisa lengah juga." setiap kalimat yang terucap darinya, membuat emosi wanita itu naik, ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepala ke dahi pria di atasnya.

" _U...rusai_...! Ngghh! Lepas!" oksigen yang ia hirup menipis, meski begitu dia masih mampu membalas perkataan Matsunaga.

"Tunjukan dulu kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya." cengkraman di lehernya makin kencang. Ekspresi Matsunaga tetap datar dan dingin. Tampang seorang penjahat.

"Ah! A...a..." si gadis melemah, tak ada perlawanan apapun darinya. Pandangannya meredup.

Hati Matsunaga tak tersentuh sedikitpun ketika gadis itu sekarat, dia hanya menatap bosan padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya merasakan panas di leher si gadis. Hawa di sekelilingnya pun menjadi panas. Matsunaga tersenyum puas. "Inilah yang aku tunggu," desisnya.

Muncul aura hitam di tubuh si gadis. Kuku jari tangan yang tadinya normal, kini berubah menjadi cakar tajam berlapis baja, matanya berwarna merah darah.

"Ini akan semakin menarik." Matsunaga melepas cekikkannya, dia pun berdiri dan menjauh dari aura hitam nan panas itu.

"Hahh...kuh..." gadis di depannya bangkit perlahan, dua mata merahnya menatap tajam pada Matsunaga yang masih di mode kalemnya. Pria ini memang selalu kalem dan tenang di kondisi apapun.

Matsunaga tersenyum tipis, "Sudah lama kau tidak berubah seperti ini. Terakhir kulihat, saat kau melawan Shogun waktu itu," ujarnya menyinggung soal pertarungan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"..." Chiyo terdiam. Melempar tatapan horor. Perlahan, dia melangkah mendekati Matsunaga. Langkah kecil itu kian cepat. Persekian detik, wanita ini sudah tepat di hadapan Matsunaga. Dia mengarahkan cakar tajamnya, dan berhasil melukai lengan Matsunaga. Perempuan ini berputar satu kali, menciptakan cakaran dalam di dada. Sampai merusak armor pria itu. Juga, dia menendang perutnya sangat keras.

Daimyo Yamato itu balas melawan menggunakan _bakuhatsu_ , sehingga si gadis terlempar ke atas oleh semburan api. Matsunaga meloncat, lalu berulang kali menebasnya. Beruntung, Chiyo bisa menahan beberapa serangan, meski luka dari pedang itu cukup dalam di bahu, lengan, dan paha.

Tebasan terakhir, Matsunaga menghempaskan gadis itu menyebabkan punggungnya mengenai bongkahan batu. Chiyo bangkit kembali, ia belum menyerah. Justru rasa sakit yang menjalar ini dibuatnya semakin terpacu dalam bertarung.

Melihat dia makin terpacu, Matsunaga menaburkan _gunpowder_ di sekeliling si gadis, dia menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian meledakkannya.

 **BLAR!**

Ledakan api menggelegar meluluh lantahkan objek di sekitar. Mungkin saja sekarang wanita itu terluka parah sekarang. Namun, Matsunaga tidak peduli jika dia sekarat sekarang.

"Hehehe..." terdengar suara tawa, tepat di belakang Matsunaga. Tak disangka dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari api besar itu. " _Nee~_ ledakannya jadi nggak sedahsyat sebelumnya. Matsunaga- _sama_ melemah, ya. Hihihi," bisik remaja tersebut. Intonasinya terkesan mengejek pria di depannya. Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan hawa membunuhnya, si gadis menyakar punggung Matsunaga. Darah segar bercecer mengotori kuku maupun armor Matsunaga.

Sayang, serangan tersebut tak membuatnya puas. Pasalnya, Matsunaga sempat menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Sang daimyo Nara mengayunkan pedangnya, dan memunculkan tiga gelombang api menuju dan mengitari si gadis yang tubuhnya langsung terkena objek panas tersebut.

"Ggrr! HAAA!" seru si gadis balik melawan. Dia melesat melebihi kilat, berhasil mencekik leher Matsunaga dan membanting lalu duduk di atasnya. Persis seperti yang Matsunaga lakukan padanya tadi. Satu tangannya siap memisahkan kepala pria itu dari tubuhnya. Namun, yang ia lakukan hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kenapa, hm?" ditengah ajalnya, Matsunaga melempar senyum sombong pada si gadis. "Sedikit lagi kau bisa membunuhku, dan kau boleh lakukan apapun yang kau suka setelah merenggut nyawaku."

"Haaah...hh..." deru napasnya bergetar, tangannya perlahan melepas terkaman di leher Matsunaga. Ekspresinya menjadi kaget. "Ay-..." dia menangis, kala melihat luka parah Matsunaga.

"..." Matsunaga membiarkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku, ayah..." gadis ini tersadar total dari aura gelap yang mengendalikannya.

Matsunaga mendengus pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala anak angkatnya yang anteng duduk di pahanya itu.  
"Hiks...maafkan aku..." gadis ini terus menangis. Tangan serta kuku berlapis baja itu berubah kembali normal, matanya yang merah darah memudar menjadi hijau tosca.

"Berdirilah. Kau berat," titah Matsunaga. Sudah mah, punggung dan dadanya sakit serta perih, ditambah pahanya yang pegal oleh berat badan si gadis.

Remaja ini menuruti perintah ayah angkatnya, dia juga membantu pria itu berdiri. Kala melihat luka serius di tubuh Matsunaga. Dia benci mempunyai sisi gelap dan emosi tak terkendali yang bisa menyakiti orang sekitar yang peduli padanya.

Matsunaga melirik si gadis yang masih menangis, "Tak perlu sedih begitu. Kalau kau menunjukkan raut seperti itu, kau selamanya lemah dan tak akan merasakan kemenangan dari musuh."

"Tapi sekarang situasinya beda! Matsunaga- _sama_ bukan musuhku!" balasnya berintonasi tinggi. Dia kembali memanggilnya 'Matsunaga' jika di normal _mode_ -nya. "Anda untuk sekarang diam saja, aku akan mengobatimu, sambil menunggu lukaku sembuh," cerocosnya lagi. Luka gadis ini memang bisa sembuh sendiri.

 **Whoosh**

Hembusan angin menghentikan langkah keduanya. Munculah seorang ninja legendaris berbadan tegap di depan mereka.

"Ah! Fuuma!" sahut si gadis pada ninja bernama lengkap Fuuma Kotaro.

"..." Fuuma hanya diam.

"Iih! Fuuma mah gitu, ya! Suka ngacangin orang. Sapa balik, dong!" celotehannya membuat Matsunaga menjitak kepala si gadis. Yang dijitak meringis kesakitan. Ninja itu _sweatdrop._

"Fuuma," panggil Matsunaga, "Perbaiki kekacauan tempat ini," perintahnya.

"Bantu aku membabat luka Matsunaga-sama juga dong, kumohon," serobot wanita itu.

Si ninja mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya sehingga muncul empat bayangan dirinya. Fuuma yang asli, membawa kedua orang itu ke dalam kastil dan mengobati tuannya serta si gadis.

Ah, Fuuma memang jago dalam segala hal, si gadis jadi iri karenanya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N : Hai, readers. diwaktu senggang, saya nyempetin publish fanfic ber-chara Matsunaga Hisahide perdana saya~ soal OC, itu OC ketiga saya. dia jadi anak angkatnya di cerita ini, hehe. karena saya bingung bikin fanfic Matsunaga pake char yang mana, ya sudah saya pake OC saya saja~.

maaf ya readers kalo ff nya terkesan gaje (apalagi pas yg gelud alias action-nya itu *malu berat*).

Review berisi kritikan serta saran, saya terima dengan senang hati~

See you~


End file.
